


Elephant Juice

by Sandrene09



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrene09/pseuds/Sandrene09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Anthony wants to say out loud. This might be his only chance. Post-The Whisper Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost. Fic can also be found at my lj and at my tumblr.

Anthony laughs as he took off the headphones, his eyes crinkling in delight.

It had been Ian’s idea to try out the new challenge, really. At first, Anthony wasn’t sure whether to go through with it, as he wasn’t sure if they were going to enjoy it, not to mention the fact that to him, it was kind of similar to the _Killer Karaoke_ thing they did, but now he’s glad he’s been convinced.

Not that it’s hard for Ian to convince him to do anything.

He hands the headphones to Ian, his jaw starting to hurt from all the laughing and smiling he had been doing. He feels giddy, joyful in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. There are butterflies in his stomach, butterflies which are threatening to fly away and take him with them, and his laughter’s stacking up on each other in his throat, slowly making their way out of him until he can’t breathe.

“What did you say?” he asks, curious.

Ian answers, “I would, but I’m too skinny,” and Anthony sees Ian struggling not laugh, his grin evident and laughter-inducing.

Anthony laughs. “What?” he asks to the camera. He laughs even harder, closing his eyes.

This experience is freeing.

“Lights are very bright,” Anthony says, already excited to hear what Ian would say.

He’s not disappointed.

“I took your vibrator..?” Ian sounds confused even though there’s a smile on his face, and Anthony just loses it. He closes his eyes tight and lets himself go, lets himself laugh because he hasn’t experienced this for a long time, and it feels like a challenge in its own way.

He thinks that if ever there was a _laughing challenge_ , he would easily lose to Ian and his loud, infectious laughter, if not because of the way his blue eyes sparkle in delight.

It’s a few seconds before he manages to take a hold of himself, and he removes the headphones from Ian’s ears and says, in between great gulps of air and staccato beats of laughter, “I said ‘lights are very bright’.”

Ian laughs, and it just makes Anthony laugh harder, his stomach starting to ache and his face starting to redden.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“I sewed your nipples together?” Ian asks.

It should not be this easy for Ian to make him laugh, Anthony thinks, but it _is_ , and he doesn’t think he’ll have it any other way. This is who they are. This is how they have been with each other for the longest time. It doesn’t stop being refreshing. It doesn’t stop being exciting.

It doesn’t stop being something Anthony loves.

“I like big tvs.”

“I peed in the Pacific?”

Anthony laughs harder. It’s not something Ian would say out loud normally, but he imagines it’s something Ian probably did when he was younger or something.

“Handstands are hard,” Anthony says, a grin still on his face. At this point, it feels as if he put a hanger inside his mouth overnight, but it doesn’t stop him from smiling widely.

“My shirt is hard.”

Anthony laughs, then repeats it again. “Handstands are hard.”

“Ice is hard.”

Anthony quickly changes his sentence, knowing that the possibility of Ian saying something else along those lines it not very small.

“Chairs are comfy.”

It seems that despite the sentence change, things will be things. In this case, Ian will always be Ian.

“Jack off on me.”

The stack of barely repressed laughter makes its way out of Anthony’s mouth in great waves, in the way he laughs with his eyes shut, in the way he struggles to inhale enough air, in the way he can’t manage to stop.

Ian hands the headphones to Anthony, and Anthony takes them, wincing a bit at the loud music.

“Man squeak,” Anthony says, and he watches as Ian closes his eyes and makes an adorable face.

Ian had always been adorable, Anthony thinks. This isn’t really an exception.

“Herman’s weird,” Anthony says.

Ian laughs, his eyes closed, and Anthony takes a moment to wish he could hear Ian’s laughter over the sound of overly-loud music.

“I would by your butt forever.”

Anthony watches as Ian stops himself from laughing outright, glee showing in his eyes as he bites his lip from the inside of his mouth, a smile still, somehow, showing on his face.

After a couple more failed attempts at trying to correctly say what Ian’s saying, Anthony hands the headphones to Ian.

It’s not too hard thinking of new sentences to say. It’s certainly not hard to laugh at the wrong things Ian’s saying.

It’s not long before Anthony realizes that this is an opportunity.

It’s not like Ian would watch the video—Anthony would be the one to edit it, after all. It would be okay.

It would be fine.

And even if Ian knew, even if he guessed it correctly, then it’s okay. At least then, Ian would finally know.

The secret would finally be out.

It would be like a challenge of its own.

Anthony blinks. “I love you,” he whispers, because try as he might to convince himself it’s totally fine if Ian guesses correctly, he’s still afraid.

It’s freeing. It’s refreshing.

“Elephant juice?” Ian says, confused, and Anthony laughs.

Anthony laughs, because it’s the only thing he can do. Because it would be confusing for Ian if Anthony shows heartbreak on his face instead of pure, unadulterated joy.

He laughs, and he laughs, and he laughs, until the stack of laughter in his throat is gone and is replaced by words he wants Ian to hear, words he wants to say without the excuse of a challenge.

And later?

Later, he edits it out and posts the edited video.

He keeps the clip on his phone. Its title?

_“Elephant Juice”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Smosh. I don’t make money from this.


End file.
